happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Out of Focus
Out of Focus is season 92 episode of HTFF. Plot Snapshot is happily taking some pictures of trees and also the passing cars on the road. Somewhere near, Lifty and Shifty are watching Snapshot take pictures and they giggle as they plan something. Lifty throws a pebble at Snaphot to distract him. Shifty immediately arrives with their van and Lifty manages to steal Snapshot's camera. Later a paper flies into Snapshot's face, causing him to fall over. Lifty and Shifty in their van are happily celebrating and add the stolen camera to the pile of stolen cameras they've stolen earlier. Snapshot suddenly appears on their windshield, to Lifty and Shifty's shock. Snapshot tries to grab his camera from Lifty's hand but Lifty pushes him away. Shifty, has trouble seeing the road when Snapshot covers their entire windshield and succeessfully knocks him away by using the wiper, but Shifty crashes their van into a tree and the racoon brothers die in the car crash. Snapshot quickly examines the van and realizes that his camera is still missing. He then checks all cameras inside the box, throws away the other stolen cameras. Squabbles, who is passing by on the sidewalk has the back of his head smached by a camera Snapshot threw. The camera takes a picture of Todd who was just passing by. Snapshot finally finds his camera, but he accidentally drops it, causing it to bounce away. Snapshot's camera lands in front of Capture. Capture seems confused by the camera appearing all the sudden out of nowhere, but decides to take it. He is about to take the picture of Stamp, who accidentally broke a mailbox, until Snapshot aggresively charges at him. Stamp, cleans up the mess he's and places the parts of broken mailbox in his van. He later picks up a laser pointer until he is blinded by the flashes of a camera. The laser pointer falls on the ground and points to Niya's house, distracting her. She follows the laser until she falls of a cliff into a lake, where she drowns. Snapshot once again get his camera back, but it slips away from his hand again. The camera then bounces into Stamp's van. Snapshot quickly runs towards Stamp, but is followed by Capture. Just as Stamp gets his vision back from the flashes, he gets stunned by the charging green ferret. He jumps into his van and starts the engine. Snapshot manages to grab the van meanwhile Capture trips on the laser pointer, causing him to fall onto the exhaust pipe. His face immediately blows up as Stamp drives away in his van. Stamp feels relieved for a while until Snapshot opens the back door. The camera actually sits beside Stamp and he wasn't even aware of it until Snapshot started "attacking" him. Many boxes drop from the van as the back door still open. Foto is trying to take a picture of Leif with a clover in his hands, but gets distracted by something that flies behind her. As she turns around an opened water bottle from one of the boxes wets her camera. Not aware of her camera being wet, she presses the camera, creating a huge light beam shot and vaporising Leif. Foto still not aware of it she flies away as she "manages" to take the picture of the clover. Snapshot then scream in horror when he sees that he and Stamp are about to hit the fence. Stamp fails to stop the van and both of them fly out from the windshield of the van on the impact. Snapshot somehow survives meanwhile Stamp gets sliced by the fence. He also succeeds to get his camera back again while airborne, not aware of flying straight to a mailbox, and squeezes his whole body through it. Flaps then opens his mailbox and "sees" Snapshot (still alive) inside of it. Thinking he is an enemy, Flaps quickly smashes the mailbox and uses the camera as a "grenade", and ends the episode when the camera flashes at Snapshot's corpse. Moral "Stay focused!" Deaths *Lifty and Shifty die inside the crash. *Squabbles is hit in the back of the head by the camera. *Niya drowns inside the lake. *Capture's face blows up by the exhaust pipe. *Leif is blasted and vaporized by a huge beam. *Stamp is sliced by the fence. *Snapshot is crushed and flattened. Injuries *Snapshot is thrown away by the wiper. *Stamp is temporary blinded by the flashes. *Snapshot is squeezed into the mailbox. Destructions *Lifty and Shifty's van is crashed into the tree. *The mailbox broken. *Many packages thrown away from the van. *Foto's camera being damaged by the water bottle. *Stamp's van is crashed into the fences. *Flaps' mailbox is being crushed by himself. Trivia *This episode actually recycled from a strip of the writer's old comic. Snapshot once again suffered the same fate. The others are All in Vine and Biting Resistance. *This episode originally fully released on Friday( 17th of March) but the writer decided to delay it for some reasons. *'Running gag:' Everytime Snapshot gets his camera back, the camera will always dropped and slipped from his hand. *Despite his high appearances, this actually marks Snapshot's third starring role and also the first one Snapshot stars alone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes